Looking for my Brother
by SoaneLucy13
Summary: Christina Masen is Edward Cullen's human younger sister. He didn't knew his sister became a vampire, she didn't knew he became a vampire either. Tells the story about Christina looking for her brother, and what if she finds him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character, or any thing written by Stephenie Meyer. I only own Christina and the things who are not mentioned in the books or by Stephenie Meyer.**

Christina Elizabeth Masen is born in August 1904 in Chicago as the second child of Edward Masen sr and Elizabeth Masen. She has an older brother, Edward, who's born in 1901. After more than hundred years of loneliness, she is going to find her brother, knowing that he's just like her, not alive and not dead either.

When I entered the town of Forks, I felt my stomach turn. Why was I doing this, actually?

Oh, yeah. I was heading to the hospital, the only one in town, of Forks.

To deliver a letter.

Of course it would be much, much easier to just send the letter with the post. But I wanted to be sure that it was given to the right person and that he or she would be hundred percent sure what to do with it.

I had planned this for years, but every time I had pushed it aside.

But then, three months ago, I had finally found enough courage to find my older brother. Somehow I had found the link to this rainy, small town. I'm actually not sure how I had come up with it. I was just looking on the net, when my eye felt on a picture of a young male. Around seventeen, I guessed.

And I had immediately recognized him. I didn't needed the name under the picture.

It was my brother.

He was different, though. More pale, different shade of eye colour – he had green emerald eyes when he was human - and some other little things.

But his hair…his bronze hair was still exactly the same as it was when I had seen him for the last time. Somewhere in 1918, June I guess.

I was the first one of our four-headed family who passed away from the Spanish Influenza. In three months our whole family would be dead. At least that's what was and is thought.

I didn't passed away. I was bitten by some crazy vampire.

And I didn't knew that my brother hadn't passed away, either.

It was June, I always loved June. It was the first month of the summer – my favourite season- and the sun was present a lot and it was the month of my brother's birthday. I lived in Chicago, Illinois, in the North-western of the United States of America, by lake Michigan.

But then I got sick, and not just sick. Very, very bad. I was placed away, so that my parents couldn't get it. As a miracle they really didn't got it. Not yet.

Somehow, with my last powers, I had escaped from the medical centre I had been brought in. I would have been one of the first victims of the Influenza. But you know, I'm very stubborn. And things really have to go on my way.

So I walked away, walking unsteady, I was on my last powers, not knowing where I was heading to. I didn't knew this part of Chicago. My father had a good job, and we were rich. Not really, really rich, but just better than the most.

And then it past fast. In a second I was pushed in a little lane.

And then I felt the pain. Since I got the Spanish Influenza, I had never thought I would ever feel more pain. But now I _did_ felt. It _hurt _so much!

I believe I screamed, but a voice said I had to be quite, otherwise it would only hurt more. So I did, somehow, because I would wanted that the pain would go away. And I would do everything for it. Even if it meant I had to crop up the pain inside in me.

I had no idea how much time had passed. I guessed around three days. Since I had seen the sun set three times, at least I thought. Then I heard the same voice, remarkable was that I heard him much better and I also _felt _different.

**Hope you liked it! Please say what you think of it. I already have another part done, but I just need to write the bridge between this part and the other. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all had a nice Christmas! In some countries it is much longer than the 2 days here in the Netherlands(England by example).**

**It took me a long time to come so far with this story. But a few days ago, it just worked out. I'm actually very content with the end result. As I've already said in my last chapter of _Lost my Life, _this story is finished. I haven't cut the other part in chapters, yet, but it will be 1 or 2 more. I hope you enjoy it, and will review. Other chapters will follow right away.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Christina is made up in pure desperation, wishing to be a Cullen/Masen too. She's all mine.**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, was a pair of eyes. Bloody red.

I cringed.

It was a man with black hair, put in a ponytail in the back of his neck.

He looked good. But he also scared me.

"Well, well. You look much better now," he said.

I couldn't speak. I looked to my body. It was so…white.

Marvellous. Don't go to tell me I'm a vampire, right now. Because that would be so…so what? Unrealistic? Yes, unrealistic.

"I saved you from the death, sweetheart. If it wasn't for me, you would have died of the Spanish Influenza."

So, I wasn't dead?

"Pretty girl," he said and moved his arms and hands towards me, to touch me.

The next second, I had lunged at him and ripped his throat, and had shrieked him into million pieces.

I didn't want people to notice, so I looked for a way to make a fire.

I didn't know that I was doing exactly the right thing.

I have lived in many countries, and on many ways.

I've eaten humans, animals…I even tried plants – which I cannot recommend to you.

I'd heard about the lifestyle of Carlisle Cullen and his clan –maybe that's how I found that picture of Edward- and I admired that. I tried it too, plus it also was better for if I would be under a lot of humans. I noticed I could hold myself back better and better.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**  
So, here I was. On the lot of Forks Hospital.

I was the most dangerous predator on earth and I was dead scared.

That made sense, huh?

I wasn't afraid for spiders, for the dark, for blood…I was afraid of someone.

What if he didn't like me? What if he saw right through me? What if he wasn't here?

Jeesh Christina, just go inside. Who doesn't try, doesn't win, right?

I grew up in the early 1900s, but I'd lived among humans for so long now. I'd changed, too. Of course, my early human life still influenced me, still was my basis.

My parents had been wealthy people. Not rich, not poor. Middleclass.

My mother, Elizabeth, had been a teacher/governance till she married my father, Edward senior. He worked for the city of Chicago. Soon after they married, they welcomed my brother: Edward Anthony Masen on June 20, 1901.

I followed three years later on August 17, 1904.

Edward was my hero. I looked up to him.

I always was more tomboyish- because I wanted to be like him. I _hated _dresses when I was a little kid. When I got a little older, I started to appreciate them, but I still preferred jeans and boots.

My family has always been with me, in my mind and heart.

My father had been a hardworking man, but his family meant everything to him. My mother was a goddess. She would give up her own life, if that meant we would live on. She would go to hell for us. And my brother…how many silent tears have I cried for him. Asking to who-may-know why he had to pass away.

But I've always felt – looking at the time after it had passed - that he didn't just die. No…he was still somewhere.

But that's easy to say.

**Please, please, please review. That would be super duper awesome! :)**

**Playlist:  
# _Owl City - Ocean Eyes  
_# _Fleet Foxes  
_# _Hana Pestle - Need  
_# _Two Steps From Hell  
_# _playlist on my YouTube profile (Honor's playlist 1): youtube[dot]com/NYCGoldAngel_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of _Looking for my Brother, _the tale of Christina Masen.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns the Twilight-Saga, I own C.**

_Dear doctor Carlisle Cullen_

_You probably don't know who I am, but I have a request for you. Will you please hand this letter to your son, Edward Cullen, and please without reading it. At least not before he has read it himself. I send this letter to the hospital you work in, because I couldn't find any address, only of this hospital. About what I've read about you, you look really nice. Maybe we will meet one day, personally._

_Thank you for your help already._

_Love,_

_Christina_

_

* * *

_

_Dear, dear Edward,_

_I'm really sorry I have to tell this to you on this way. But I didn't know how I had to do it otherwise, and I'm not really a hero, so… I don't know why I have waited so long to look for you, and I really regret it, but now I did. I'm alive Edward. Well, not really alive. I'm just like you. Since July 1918, so that means even earlier than you. I didn't die, Edward. I became a vampire. I'm so sorry. I just needed to tell it to you. Please don't be angry with me. I love you so much, and you always have been my older brother, my hero, my protector. I hope you will contact me soon, because I'm really dying to see you. Only if you want it, too._

_And being a vampire looks good on you. I'm happy you didn't die, that you're still in this world. Still here to protect me. I know you don't, because you thought you never could anymore when I "died", but I felt always safe in my boring vampire life, knowing that I had an older brother._

_Okay, sorry for my weird talks. Sorry for probably ruining your life with this letter. Sorry for probably making you depressed._

_I hope you will write me, but there is only one thing you really have to be. And not only for me._

_Be happy._

_I love you. Forever and ever._

_Yours,_

_Your little sister_

_Christina Elizabeth Masen_

I reread the letters and folded them back in the envelope.

I parked the car, just borrowed, in the parking lot and hit my face under my cap and the hoodie of my sweater. Shyly, as always –some things just never change- I pushed the door open and walked to the reception.

"Hello, sweetie. Can I help you?," a woman, in her fourties probably, asked me. She smelt nice, caring. I had no idea you could smell that, but that's the thought I got.

"Ehm…" Ow, shoot. How did I have to begin this? Okay Chris, breath in, breath out. "Eh…I have a letter for dr. Carlisle Cullen. Can I hand it to him?"

"Oh, sweetie. It's his free day today. I'm sorry, honey. But I can lay it in his post locker. Shall I do that?"

I felt sad. Sad because I had really wanted to see him. My brother's father in so many ways. Only not biological, but did that matter? No, absolutely not.

But I also felt relieved. Relieved, because it would have been very difficult to keep up the lie. If I would see him, I would probably just tell him the truth – or something. "Yeah, that would be very nice. Thank you so much for your help and time. Bye." And I walked away. I planned to spend the time, until I heard something of my brother, in a hotel some where in Portland. When I walked out of the hospital, it was still raining.

The days passed. And I got more and more impatient.

In a spur of the moment I decided to go to the hospital again.

This time I had written another letter. I had written that if they didn't want to have contact with me, if they would want to send a mail to an email-address – one of my manies (ChrisMasen[at]yahoo[dot]com) . So that I would know where I was up to.

When I arrived at the hospital I saw a car I hadn't seen before.

A black Mercedes.

A real car for a doctor, I thought. I didn't know then that that car was the car of dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I took one last breath before I stepped in the hospital. I walked to the reception.

"Hello honey, what can I do for you?" It wasn't the woman from the last time.

"Could I speak to dr. Carlisle Cullen, please? It's important."

"I will see what I can do. What is your name?"

"Chris."

"Okay, hold on." Molly -as her tag read- dialed some number and was on the phone for forty seconds (I'd nothing better to do, so I counted the time) "Eh, doctor Cullen is willing to see you. (As if I already didn't know that. Having vampire ears gives you the 'gift' to hear entire phone calls. Which included that I could also hear the person someone else was talking with over the phone) Do you know where his office is?"

I shook my head.

"Back to the main entrance, you walk on that hall way, then turn to the right, first left, third right. Got it?"

Main entrance, right, first left, third right. Got it. "Yep."

She smiled to me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Just when I wanted to go, the lady from the last time walked to the reception and took her place. "Hey, the girl with the letters."

I nodded shyly, an invisible blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the letters darling, but doctor Cullen has been absent for the past days, so he hasn't had the time to check his post. Wait, do you want to talk to him, maybe?" she asked on a mature-tone. Sure she had kids. Two. Two kids.

"I already called him," the Molly woman said.

"Oh, okay. Don't be nervous, he's really nice."

I nodded once again. When I walked away – out of hearing distance for _humans_- I heard Molly mutter "Kids use plastic surgery younger and younger."

And thank you Molly. NOT.

Diana -the other, much nicer woman- commented, "No, she looks very natural. She's just gifted with such beauty."

Before I knew it, my feet had stopped in front of the door, which –as the tag read- was the office of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, surgeon.

I knocked.

"Come on in."

I pulled my vintage baseball cap further over my face before I opened the door.

Doctor Cullen was busy with reading through papers.

His hair was an unnatural dazzling shade of gold and he looked very, _very _young.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not all."

I closed the door and didn't know what to do now.

That was when he first looked at me. If he could turn any paler, then he did now.

"You're not human."

I shook my head.

"You're a vampire."

"Yes, sir."

"Sit down, please. For how long?"

"A little over a hundred years."

"How old are you? I mean, how old were you when you were turned into a vampire?"

The one question I didn't want to answer.

"Almost fourteen, but I don't feel like that," I defended myself.

"Thirteen?"

"Yes."

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

He turned even paler. "Now, why did you want to talk about?"

"Firstly, I've heard so much about you, your family and your lifestyle. I respect you, and the way you live. I've been living on animals a few decades now, and it makes me much happier than living on humans."

"Thank you. It's nice to know that there are other vampires living like me and my family."

"But why I wanted to talk with you is this: I want to talk about one of your sons, Edward."

"Do you know Edward?"

"I _knew _him."

"Knew as in…?"

"I knew him as a human, back in the 1900s."

His eyes widened. "Chris…Christina. You're Christina Elizabeth Masen. Edward's biological younger sister."

"Yes."

"He thought you had passed away."

"And _I_ thought _he_ had passed away."

We stayed silent for a few minutes.

"How is he? How is Edward?"

"He has finally found love, after so many decades. There was one thing, though. She was human."

I must say I wasn't that surprised. "He always wants to be different than others, won't he?" I chuckled.

"You could quite say that," he smiled.

But wait, _was_. "What do you mean with 'was'?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Edward turned her into a vampire a couple of months ago."

"Wow."

"But tell me: how was Edward as a human?"

"I've been told that your human life gets blurry. The weird thing is I can remember everything, as if I would be a human – maybe even better. Edward was _very _determined and stubborn, had an amazing sense for music, and it seemed like he could read your mind – very annoying I can tell ya…"

"He can read mind now. Everyone's mind, except Bella's."

Ho, what? When he was a human, he couldn't read mind for real, but he just seemed to know quite well what you were thinking. But he couldn't say what you literally was thinking. Whoa. "You're kidding? He's a _real_ mind reader now?"

Dr. Cullen nodded.

"Wow," I breathed out, leaning back against my chair. "Could I … could I meet him?"

"Of course you can. But I think he needs to be informed first."

"Sure. How many days do I have to wait?"

"Not days. Minutes or hours. I will call my wife and tell her about this. As soon as I'm finished working, I will talk to him, and afterwards I will call you. Are you staying in town?"

"No, in Portland."

"Portland, Oregon?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

He didn't answer my question, so I guess there wasn't. "How did you come here?"

"With the car." I saw the look on his face: you're not supposed to drive. "Hey, I matured on a young age. Most people think I'm sixteen or something. I've my license. In every state of the US and Canada I've got my driver's license. I know how to drive," I defended myself, my chin stubbornly upwards.

"Okay." He clearly tried not to laugh to offend me more.

**Don't forget to bring that little cream button down here a little late-Christmas present!**

**Playlist:  
* _Radiohead - Kid A / In Rainbows / OK Computer_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 of Looking for my brother  
Christina Masen's Tale**_

It was past human diner time when my cell phone rang.

Please let it be doctor Cullen, please let it be doctor Cullen.

Who else could it be? I hardly knew anybody, and just a few people knew my cell phone number.

"Christina."

"Hello Christina, this is Carlisle Cullen. We're ready for you."

Thank you, thank you, thank you.

"Okay, I will get in my car as soon as possible," I said while grabbing my already packed bag, and walking out of the front door. "It will take me….two to three hours, I think. Is that okay?"

"Sure. We have all the time of the world. Plus, it's a Friday."

Thanks to my nerves and excitement I pulled up to the Cullen drive way –which Carlisle had explained me over the phone, and I had the GPS on my phone on to be sure- after a mere hundred minutes of driving.

I rang, and the door was opened by Carlisle himself.

He brought me to a room which looked like a dining room.

There were three vampires.

"Wow, you're right Carlisle. That is the female version of Edward," the only male said. He reminded me of a grizzly bear, somehow.

"So you are Christina. Edward always talked about you with such a compassion and adoration. I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife, and the mother of Edward and his siblings."

I knew that she didn't mean biological mother, but that didn't matter. I was so happy and thankful Edward was surrounded by such caring and amazing people.

If I could cry, I would have.

"Yes, I'm Christina. Thanks for taking care of Edward. I'm so grateful he's in good hands."

Esme hugged me.

The other female – who looked like a vampire supermodel – was named Rosalie, and the grizzly was Emmett.

They were married.

It was not much later when three others walked in.

A short pixie like woman – almost a girl – who there herself at me, proposed herself as Alice, and told me how thrilled she was to really meet me.

A honey blonde tall man – clearly from the south – named Jasper, Alice' husband. His accent proofed my suspicion.

And last but not least a bronze haired guy. I would recognize him anywhere, anytime. My brother. Edward.

For the first time in my vampire life my throat didn't turn dry because of thirst, but because of emotions.

"Edward," I brought out.

In a rush he was with me, encircling me in his strong and safe arms.

It felt like those many, many years ago. When we were just Edward and Christina Masen.

No worries. No Spanish Influenza. No vampires.

"I thought you were dead."

"Me too. I missed you," burying my face in his shirt. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Me, too. And I'm glad you didn't pass away, but I'm sorry you have to be like this," he said.

"Edward, I don't mind to be a vampire. You don't have to feel sorry or guilty. Don't. For me."

He sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come here, because now I'm letting you feel responsible for things you had nothing to do with." I knew that would work.

"No, Chrissy, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

You see, it worked. Partly. "It's okay. Now, tell me about that Bella of yours. She's a vampire now, too, right? Where is she? And I heard you two have a daughter?"

His face lit up when I mentioned his two girls.

Bella had been visiting her Dad, together with Renesmee, their daughter.

Bella was one of the most nicest persons I've _ever _met. And she made my brother _so_ happy. There were no words to describe their love.

Just as there were no words to describe Renesmee, my … niece. So beautiful, wise, mature, funny, gifted...

She was full of life and showed me everything.

I was happy.

**This is not the end guys! I doubted if I would cut the last part in two, and I decided I would do. So, there's another part. 3 more chapters that means.**

**Reviews would be heavenly cool.**

**Playlist:  
# _Hard-Fi  
# The Calling  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. Except Christina, she's owned by me. Or actually, she owns me.**

* * *

I will never forget Christina.

I will never stop mourning over the fact my baby sister couldn't get a chance to live, to get a future, to get a family. To get a second chance.

Knowing her, she would have loved to be a vampire.

Crazy girl.

But she really would.

Christina Elizabeth Masen, my younger sister by three years, passed away first of our family, in July 1918.

I know it for sure, because I've seen her lifeless body.

Although the life had been pulled out of her, her power and strength could still be seen in her hazel eyes(before they were closed), her shining bronze hair, the smile on her angelic face, her small hands clenched in small fists…

I wish that my sister could have seen me now, that she could see how happy I am.

She would have loved my family, she would have loved to talk with Bella, and she would have loved to play with Renesmee.

But that will never happen.

My little sister's life has been taken away from her on the age of just a mere thirteen years and eleven months.

I've never wished someone to be a vampire for the person _itself_.

But now I did.

I wanted my little sister to be a vampire, to have her near me, to protect her.

To let her enjoy the life she deserved.

An never ending, happy life.

**_~*The End~*_**

**Explanation: This is told in Edward's POV. It means that Christina is really dead. The chapters you've read before, are kind of like a dream. **

**I never expected that this story would turn out how it is now. But like I said before, I'm happy with it. The search was over. Christina was were she most belonged, with her brother. If I would go on with that, it would become a post Breaking Dawn thing. And I absolutely didn't want that. I want to make an own story, influenced by the Twilight Saga. Not a version. **

**No sequel.**

**Playlist:  
~ _Jeff Buckley & Elizabeth Fraser - All Flowers In Time Bend Towards The Sun (_beautiful song)**


End file.
